


Open-Mouthed and On Your Knees

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Series: Or The Highway [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pynch - Freeform, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long sigh, and K tipped his head back, dark eyes fluttering shut. He had one hand tangled into Parrish's dusty hair, the other at the back of Ronan's neck, calloused fingers working idly against tattooed skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open-Mouthed and On Your Knees

Ronan's voice was low and rough when he said, "I thought you said you didn't belong to anyone."

 

Pulling off Kavinsky's cock with a lewd, wet _pop_ , Parrish rasped, " _I don't_."

 

"Don'cha?" K's voice was rougher than Ronan's had been, and both Ronan and Parrish shivered, two pairs of blue eyes meeting with a single blown-black pair.

 

" _No_." Before Kavinsky could argue, Parrish swallowed him down again.

 

A long sigh, and K tipped his head back, dark eyes fluttering shut. He had one hand tangled into Parrish's dusty hair, the other at the back of Ronan's neck, calloused fingers working idly against tattooed skin.

 

Ronan couldn't stand the look on K's face, the half-lidded eyes and the parted lips and the flushed cheeks, and, licking his lips, he leaned in to kiss it away. One arm looped around narrow shoulders, the other reaching down to tangle into Parrish's hair.

 

Though Kavinsky all but melted into it, Parrish shuddered, pulling back to meet Ronan's eyes, his own wide and questioning.

 

Cautiously, his mouth still on K's, Ronan slid his fingers through Parrish's hair, brushing a lock of sandy hair away from the boy's eyes, reveling in his responding shiver.

 

Flushing prettily, Parrish swallowed and set back to work, taking Kavinsky all the way to the base in a single, practiced slide, cheeks hollowing, his hands clawing at the inseam of K's jeans, digging into his thighs through the denim. The feel of it had Kavinsky's hips bucking, and Parrish's responding moan sent a cavalcade of shivers racing down Ronan's spine.

 

K was the one to break the kiss, hiding his face against Ronan's neck, teeth digging into pale skin, hips rolling hard against Parrish's mouth.

 

His pretty mouth stretched wide around the girth of Kavinsky's cock, Parrish gave a soft moan, his stormy eyes slipping closed. Not only had he done this before, _he'd enjoyed it_. Ronan ignored the little pang of jealousy that thought brought on.

 

Finally pulling his face from Ronan's neck, K tightened his fingers in Parrish's hair to the point where Parrish whimpered-- _Actually **whimpered**_ \-- Fucking up against the kid's face a few times before relaxing again.

 

For a few seconds, Parrish pulled back to catch his breath, his bottom lip resting against the head of K's cock, his eyes on Ronan's.

 

Ronan was the one to look away first. "You're quiet." His words were breathed against Kavinsky's neck. "He better than me?"

 

Though it took a minute for K to find his words, he eventually said, "Never had your mouth on me."

 

"Do you want...?"

 

"Some other time." K was quick to claim Ronan's mouth again, clawing at his nape as they kissed, shuddering apart with Parrish's mouth on his cock and one of Ronan's hands in his hair.

 

When Kavinsky pulled back again, breathing hot and hard against Ronan's neck, Ronan dared a glance down at Parrish, meeting those stormy eyes and running his fingers through that sandy hair. He held back a sigh when Parrish leaned into the touch, panting for breath.

 

"You two gonna fuck or what?" Kavinsky didn't seem to care either way, his face still half-hidden against Ronan's neck. "You been making eyes at each other for days."

 

"No." _Not here. Not **with you** here_. Just the same, Ronan didn't pull away from Parrish, didn't break eye contact.

 

Parrish did the same, his eyes wide and dark and wanting. Licking his lips, he shook his head, understanding. His voice was soft when he rasped, an echo of K's words, "Some other time."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to continue chapter ten of Or The Highway, so... Yeah. That's my excuse for this filth. It's so dirty. I love it :)
> 
> The title is from 30 Seconds to Mars' filthy cover of Bad Romance. So much better than the original, man. And it suits this ship. Or just K in general, really
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by pr0ko on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
